


In Your Dreams You Think of Me

by DootDootBoopedSnoot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Scourge is bi and likes sonic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I wrote this cuz content for this ship is like, M/M, Scourge is a Bisexual Disaster, also say hi to Prism, here's ur mandatory reminder that Sonic & Scourge are 15-17, nonexistant or. uh. GROSS, the scourge kinnie rlly jumped out while writing this huh-, this is the first time i've ever used him in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootDootBoopedSnoot/pseuds/DootDootBoopedSnoot
Summary: Scourge starts to have.... INTERESTING dreams about his rival and enemy, Sonic. He struggles to make sense of them.(Takes place right before Scourge & the Suppression Squad take over Freedom HQ in that one issue. You know the one.)
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog (background), Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	In Your Dreams You Think of Me

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, with the brilliant soft glow of morning light emitting through the windows.

The green hedgehog, who wore a leather jacket, turned towards his counterpart. The blue hedgehog gave a warm, genuine smile back. Then lifted his gloved hands to meet Scourge's face, softly stroking his cheeks.

Scourge couldn't see the blush on his face, but he damn well could feel it. Under normal circumstances, he would be embarrassed- possibly even angry and worried about his reputation as baddest of the bad- but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He leaned into the touch.

The blue hedgehog chuckled, "You're so cute."

"You're not too bad yourself, Blue." Scourge muttered softly back.

This seemed to encourage him to continue, moving one of his hands slightly down to give his green counterpart chin scritches. Scourge purred at this, and lifted his head up so Blue could have more access. While Scourge was distracted by the scritches, Blue took this other hand and gave him a long stroke down his back, maneuvering through his quills like an expert.

He relaxed and sighed,

"Sonic-"

Scourge's eyes snapped open.

He was back in reality.

In that moment, he wondered if it was possible to stain your face red by blushing too hard. But he decided it was the least of his worries, at least for now. Scourge's current #1 concern involved _what the hell was he just dreaming about?_ and _what the fuck is his subconscious doing?_

He'd been dreaming about _Sonic_ , of all people- not anyone that would make sense, like Fiona or... Hell, even one of his exes- but _Sonic_ was... It wasn't really cuddling, or making out, but it was definitely intimate affection. He could feel the blush rise up to his ears while thinking about it.

Scourge shook his head, trying to get his mind out of this very weird, very strange gutter. Dreams were nonsense, anyway.

By the time the day ended, he had nearly forgotten about the dream. It wasn't until he conked out again did he remember, but by that time it was too late.

This time he was in a ballroom, which he almost turned his nose up at the second he saw it- fancy shit like that almost always reminded him of his dad. But upon closer inspection, it didn't look like a traditional ballroom. It was more... Woodsy. In fact, the walls didn't seem to be actual walls- just very tall trees planted closely together in order to function as a wall. And the roof... Well, the roof was made of nothing but leaves. Scourge couldn't help but think about how impractical that was, especially if it started raining.

He gave a surprised gasp as he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turn him around. He was face-to-face with Sonic, once again.

"Don't worry about that now, " He said. Scourge somehow knew he was talking about the roof, "Just relax and let loose."

Instead of just the usual gloves and sneakers, Sonic also wore a light blue suit with flower embroidery on the sides. Scourge thought he looked a bit like some kind of forest prince, which... Fits Sonic a lot, actually.

Sonic bowed down just a bit, one hand behind his back and the other outstretched towards him, "May I have this dance?"

Somewhere, deep in Scourge's mind, he knew he should say no. That this entire scenario was fake and that there was no way Sonic would ever ask him to dance. But he didn't care, and he took his hand anyway.

Sonic pulled him in closer, putting one hand on Scourge's waist and the other on his shoulder. Scourge mimicked him, and they began to sway and step to the music. Music that seemed to emit from nowhere.

He had nowhere else to look, so he just looked at Sonic's face. Scourge would never admit it, but he always thought Sonic looked handsome. It was partially from his own egoism, of course. But there was also something else Sonic had that he didn't. Sonic was.... Warm, and inviting, and so tooth-rottingly _sweet_. While Scourge was cold, closed off, and bitter.

Sonic seemed to respond to his thoughts as though Scourge had said them out loud, letting some of his sweetness drip out, "Aw, don't think like that about yourself."

Scourge blinked, "How did you-"

"You'll find out, Green. As soon as we're finished." Sonic said, giving him a sudden, surprise dip.

Scourge let out a yelp, but began giggling when he realized he was still safe in Sonic's arms, and not on the floor.

"Your laugh is so cute." Sonic said, smiling down at him.

Scourge put a difficult but abrupt end to his laughing fit to reply, "Th-that's gay."

Sonic seemed to pull him in closer, "Hey, it's your dream, not mine." He punctuated his sentence with a sugary kiss to the other's lips, and Scourge woke up.

This time, he threw the blanket off of him and immediately marched his way down to Castle Acorn's library. Hoping he looked angry enough that the Suppression Squad- or gods forbid, _Fiona_ \- would be too intimidated to question his flushed face.

Once set foot in the library, he immediately collected every single book about dream symbolism and interpretation. This was the kinda shit he dismissed more often than not, but to dismiss it now would force him to admit a few things he was _not_ ready to admit yet.

On top of the books, he grabbed a piece of paper and began listing down everything he thought might be something he could look up that was relevant to his dreams.

\- Blue  
\- Enemy  
\- Affection/Cuddling?  
\- Dancing  
\- Ballroom  
\- Bed  
\- Kiss  
\- Suit

He decided this list was probably sufficient enough, and flipped through the alphabetical pages until he was at the B's, starting with the first word on his list, "Blue".

_Blue represents truth, wisdom, heaven, eternity, devotion, tranquility, loyalty and openness. Perhaps you are expressing a desire to get away. The presence of this color in your dream may symbolize your spiritual guide and your optimism of the future. You have clarity of mind._

That definitely fit Sonic more than it would ever fit him, which might make more sense? He didn't know.

_Alternatively, the color blue may also be a metaphor for "being blue" and feeling sad._

He's never really considered himself sad. Okay, there were plenty of times where something or someone was too loud and he had to fight back tears, or the nights where he couldn't hold it in anymore- but he had always thought of himself as more angry than sad. Angry at his father, angry at the world, angry at * _Sonic_ * for being too damn perfect-

He shook his head and continued reading.

_If you are wearing light blue in your dream, then it symbolizes your creativity. You like to pace yourself in whatever you are doing._

Scourge didn't remember if he'd been wearing light blue or not. In fact, in the second dream he didn't really pay attention to what he was wearing. But he sure did remember the light blue suit _Sonic_ was wearing.

He decided to dismiss this particular part of the dream and move onto another "B" word, flipping back to "Ballroom".

_To dream that you are in a ballroom refers to some festivity or celebration. You are having a good time and enjoying life._

Well, taking over Moebius had been enjoyable. And he was planning to go for Mobius Prime next, but he felt this didn't quite fit the... _rest_ of the dream.

_Alternatively, the dream implies openness. There are some aspects of your life that you need to be more open about._

He refused to unpack that part. He got these stupid books out so he * _wouldn't_ * have to admit any of... _this_ yet.

He flipped forward to the closest word, "Bed".

_To see your bed in your dream represents your intimate self and discovery of your sexuality-_

Annnnd time to flip forward to "Dancing."

_If you are dancing with a partner, then it signifies intimacy and a union of the masculine and feminine aspects of yourself._

The most actively Scourge had ever been was occasionally painting his nails from tim to time. ~~ ~~Though, admittedly, he thought some of the stuff the girls did with makeup was pretty cool-~~ ~~

_If you dream that someone asks you to dance, then it highlights the notion that you are a follower. You feel that you need someone in order to be complete and in harmony._

_That_ made Scourge laugh. He was practically king of an entire _planet_ , now. There was _no_ way he was a "follower".

He skipped ahead a few pages, to "Enemy".

_To see your enemy in your dream represents opposing ideas and contradictory attitudes._

"No shit, Sherlock." Scourge muttered.

_You are in denial about something or you are rejecting someone._

" _God dammit._ " Why was it the ones he didn't want to acknowledge always the ones that fit the most.

He decided that was enough of that page, and flipped back in search for either the word "Affection" or "Cuddling".

_Do not overlook the obvious meaning of this dream which suggests your heart's desire for that particular person. Also consider the symbolism of that person you are cuddling with and determine how you need to acknowledge, accept, and unify those qualities in yourself._

He was _this_ close to throwing the goddamn book across the room. He took a deep breath, and flipped forward to "Kiss"- hoping and praying to every single god that he doesn't run into the same bullshit, while knowing fully well he definitely will.

Like all of the longer pages, he skimmed this one until he found something that was relevant to the rest of his dreams.

_If the dream ends just about as you are about to kiss someone, then it indicates that you are unsure of how he or she really feels about you. You are looking for some sort of relationship with this person but you are not sure about how to go about achieving it._

But the second dream didn't end just as they were about to kiss. It ended _after_ they kissed- so what did that mean?

_If you are heterosexual and you dream that you are kissing someone of the same sex, then it represents self-acceptance. You are acknowledging the feminine or masculine side. To dream that you are kissing yourself also represents self-acceptance, as well as self-love. You need to accept and love who you are, even your flaws or shortcomings._

If his subconscious were trying to tell him that he needed to love himself, then why use Sonic to do it? Why not just a direct fucking copy of himself, so it's not as awkward?

He sighed and decided to skip all the way to "Suit", which upon retrospective might not really be all that helpful in either direction. It wasn't, and he threw the book.

Scourge sat there and fumed for a few minutes, but then remembered a certain exchange from his second dream.

_"Th-that's gay."_

_"Hey, it's your dream, not mine."_

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

He liked chicks. He always liked chicks. He liked Fiona, and he _used_ to like a few of the girls on Moebius, some of which were a part of his team now. But what did it mean if he liked guys, too?

"Hey Scourge!" A deep but cheerful voice called, "Why'd you throw this book across the room?"

"Oh, goddammit," Scourge said, looking over to see a glittery pastel hedgehog, "What the fuck do you _want?_ "

Scourge had met Prism a little bit after he had met Shadow, who was his Prime counterpart. But since everyone in Moebius supposedly "mirrored" Mobius Prime, Prism looked and acted like he just came out of a Claire's instead of a Hot Topic. Scourge had let him free under the impression he was a weapon of mass destruction - which he _was_ , but he just didn't expect him to be so... saccharine.

"I wanna know why you threw this book!" Prism said, rollerblading over and sitting next to him, "What's got your panties in a twist."

"Don't phrase shit like that, it's weird." Scourge said, "And... It's _nothing_. Just some weird dreams I've been having, is all."

Prism continued, "What kinda weird dreams? Can ya tell me what they are? Are the like, nightmares, or-?"

"Prism, do you know if it's possible to like guys and girls?" Scourge blurted out suddenly, immediately regretting it. Not only did it feel like a stupid thing to ask, but of course * _Prism_ * of all people wouldn't know. He spent 50 years cryofrozen in a fucking pod! He probably didn't even know what being gay meant-

"Well, of course! That bisexuality!" Prism exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I.... What?" Scourge asked.

"Bisexual! It means you like two or more genders." He explained.

Scourge gaped at him, "H... How the fuck do you know that?"

"Oh, uh," Prism gave an awkward chuckle, "I've been trying to figure myself out, too. Like, I understand my biology and all that- being part wisp and all-"

"That's still weird to think about."

"-You've literally seen me use my powers before. Anyways, I understand my biology, but I don't really understand my _identity_ yet, y'know?" Prism explained, "Speaking of which, can you and the rest of the Squad start cycling between different pronouns for me? I'm trying to find which ones suit me best!"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Which pronouns?" Scourge asked.

"Just he, them, and her." Prism said, climbing out of his seat and rollerblading away to who-knows-what.

Scourge leaned back in his seat. Bisexuality.... That seemed to fit him. But his feelings regarding Sonic still bothered him for a few glaringly obvious reasons. First of all, this was the first time he'd ever had these sorts of... feelings for a boy. Which... Didn't actually feel that scary or strange to think about, but still. Second of all, he was still with Fiona. He still liked her. Plus, it's kinda weird to have feelings for your girlfriend's ex, isn't it?

And lastly, he was dreaming about _Sonic_ , of all people. _Sonic_. His cheesy, goody-two-shoes counterpart. Literally the most embarrassing option to fall for. Not only that, but there's no way Scourge would be able to pursue both Sonic _and_ his maintain his status as a villain. He'd either have to drop being the bad guy, or....

....Convince Sonic to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Dream Interpretation app I downloaded but rarely ever used to be surprisingly useful for this fic.


End file.
